1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a medical device system, and, more particularly to a medical device system having plural medical devices that are likely to come into contact with one another in a body cavity.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, so-called endoscopic surgery that can minimize invasion in a patient compared with surgical operation involving laparotomy, thoracotomy, and the like has been performed. In particular, laparoscopic surgical operation is widely performed. This laparoscopic surgical operation is an operation performed by using a medical device inserted through a small dissected opening of the skin of a patient. In the laparoscopic surgical operation, after CO2 is injected into an abdominal cavity to form a space necessary for the operation as pneumoperitoneum, a medical device having an elongated insertion portion is inserted through a trocar (a mantle tube) pierced into an epigastria region while the region being observed by an endoscope and the operation is performed.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-81277 discloses an endoscope added with a function for detecting, when a surgical device used for the endoscopic surgical operation comes into contact with the endoscope, the contact using an arranged sensor and avoiding the contact.
Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-89591 discloses a medical device having an electric manipulator in the endoscopic surgical operation.
Specifically, the sensor for detecting the contact between the surgical device and the endoscope disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication 2004-81277 is a gyro sensor and detects the contact as angular velocity.
In the medical device having the electric manipulator disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open Publication No. 2004-89591, medical devices located at distal ends of two manipulators are medical devices to which positive voltage is alternately applied. However, a purpose of this voltage application is to burn and stanch a diseased part.